Friendship is sacrifice
by militarynut2010
Summary: When a college brony gets pulled into the world of equestria, he finds that not only was he turn into an alicorn, he has a mission he needs to complete, but doesn't even know what it is. OC X?. please tell me what pairing should be, details at the end of ch. 2
1. Chapter 1

**FINALLY! SOMETHING DIFFERENT THAN MY NARUTO CROSSOVERS! Though it does feel weird, going from fanfics like my ****shinobi of the mind**** and other stuff like my DA oneshots, oh well, something different never hurts anyone, unless they make fun of my interests! Now, read and enjoy, or I'll pluck your eyes out! And I don't own either My little Pony FiM or sheogorath.**

**What a Wonderful Place!**

"*groans* that's it, I think three beers is in half a year is enough for one lifetime. God, my head hurts so badly."

I reach up to rub my head because of the pain that had formed in my head while I was unconscious. When I touch my head though, I feel something unfamiliar, something hard and with a lack of space in place of my hands. When I look, I am shocked to find in place of my normal hands, I have hooves. I look myself over to find that in place of my normal looks, I now look like an oddly shaped horse, with wings, ruby red hair, a tail that resembles a wolf and is mainly red but with a silver streak, and wings that are similar to my tail. Over my body is my old WW2 bomber jacket but weirdly it is bigger than usual. I look around and spot a pond and try to rush to it, only to stumble over my legs, er… hooves. Getting up, I move slowly to the water, pacing myself in order to get use to my condition. Once I get to the water, I look into it to find myself staring at a horse with a mane that has a mane similar to my tail along with blue eyes that have a bit of green, my eyes. I frown, suppressing my desire to panic. My frown deepens when I see that I have a horn. Using the bits of info I know, I come to the conclusion that I am an alicorn in the world for my little pony. Continuing to stare at my reflection, I sigh before thinking 'I want so bad to flip out now, I want to think that what is going on is a dream, but my headache says otherwise. I better get used to my condition before I go anywhere, I don't want to make a fool of myself.'

From there, I start practicing walking, then galloping. An hour and a half after getting that down, I started on what I was more eager about, flying! As expected though, it is much harder than walking, but somehow I get it done in an hour, faster than I did with the walking. Resting for a bit, I work on the more obvious aspect of me, my power. Using a small rock, I focus on it, trying to use my power from my unicorn half in order to lift the rock. It takes me three hours, but I manage to finally be able to lift the rock and move it around, it is still jerky but I still can move it. Once I have it down, I set out from my postion, thankful that my jacket is big enough to hide my wings. I figured that being an alicorn would bring me too much attention, so hiding something would help. I hate that I have to hide my wings, but my horn would be too obvious to anyone but I could easily hid my wing. Once on the move, it is two hours later that I start to get hungry and look around for food; I spot an apple tree and decide that an apple sounds good before using my magic to pick one and bring it to me. Before I can even take a bite of it, a voice with a southern accent shows, "HOLD IT RIGHT THERE AND DROP THAT APPLE!"

Startle, I subconsciously launch the apple using my magic, smashing it on the tree I got it from. As soon as the apple becomes a mess on the tree, I find myself staring at a pony with a cowboy hat and blond mane. "You better start explainin what in tarnation you are doin on private property stealin apples that ain't yers before I start buckin!"

Swallowing hard, "I reply, I am sorry, I am new here and have been traveling for a while, I ran out of food a day ago and was starving. So when I seen the apple tree, I couldn't help myself, as it was I wasn't even aware I was on private property and-."

I am cut off when my stomach starts growling in hunger, prompting me to blush while the pony starts laughing. She then with a friendly smile says, "Sorry bout that then, Ah didn't mean to scare you like that, come on, ah will take you to mah place to get ya somethin to eat, by the way, mah name is Apple Jack."

I nod and smile before saying, "It is nice to meet you Apple Jack, my name is Joshua."

Thanks to my starting to actually get sick from not eating, I simply let her lead me to her place. Once there, she introduces me to her family and I introduce myself to them. When we eat, I try to be as respectful as I can, trying to make a good impression. When we finish, Apple Jack asks me, "So Joshua, what are ya doing wandering?"

"Well, I was traveling for a while, but decided to settle down somewhere, Only thing is, I admit that I have no money to my name or as I said before, any food."

Apple Jack starts thinking before calling her family for a huddle. As they start talking, I can only wonder what they have in mind when they break their huddle. "Ahright Joshua, on a farm, how good are ya at buckin?"

I shake my head before saying, "I am terrible at it, but thanks to my endurance, I could easily pull a wagon or carry a basket or two."

"Hm… not very strong are ya." I blush as she continues, "But still, better than nothing, ahright then, tomorrow we shall start ya off simple, we will have ya carry the apples to the barn. If ya get tired, let us know; don't need ya drivin yerself into the ground."

I nod before she leads me to a guest cabin for me to get some rest, where I sit and start thinking about my situation. I am in a different world, one that had been a cute little TV series, I was one of the rare more adored kind of pony in this world, I was on Apple Jack's farm going to be working in the morning on the farm, and from the looks of things I was going to be involved in some crazy things soon. Creating a plan in my head, I think about staying in the cabin working for Apple jack, all the while doing work in town to earn money for my own place so that I wasn't leeching off the family. I then think to myself, 'If my coming to this world caused any sort of disruption, then I face the possibility of Celestia trying to track down the source, and I am unsure what this world's view on humans. If someone finds out what I truly am and humans are hated here.' I shudder at some of the ideas on what could happen to me if I am to be killed. 'Well, I am not going to get any rest thinking about the dangers, better get some rest before tomorrow.'

Canterlot

"Lady Celestia, Lady Celestia, are you here?"

In the city of Canterlot, a young pony named Twilight Sparkle, was searching for Princess Celestia, her leader and teacher. She was wanting to check something with her and even wish her a good night before she went bed. She was in the library looking and shouted again, "Lady Celestia are you-."

"I am here Twilight you do not need to shout."

She looked to see a larger pony, one that was white with a rainbow colored mane and tail that both seemed to flow as if in a breeze that was not there, sitting and reading a book, this was Twilight's mentor and leader, Princess Celestia.

"I'm sorry lady Celestia, it's just, I am worried."

"Please, just Celestia Twilight, we have known eachother for years, and what is it that is bothering you?"

"Well… it's just… I am worried about the summer sun festival that is coming up. I know that this is the thousandth year that Nightmare moon has been sealed in the moon, and with this being the longest day of the year… I just think that we should cancel this year."

"Twilight, it will be ok, you shouldn't worry."

"But what about that surge earlier today?"

"I sensed no darkness to it twilight, I am sure it might have been a unicorn that might of cause their magic to go a bit wild. Now go on twilight, go ahead and get some sleep, it is late."

Twilight wanted to say something, but she thought better of it and kneeled before saying, "Very well, I wish you a good night my lady," then left.

Once she was alone, Celestia thought to herself, 'I am concerned about the power surge though, that was not from a unicorn. It felt as though something tore its way into this world.'

Ponyville, the next day.

"JOSHUA, TIME TO GET UP FOR SOME WORK!"

I am startled awake by Apple Jack shouting for me, I groan as I get up before pulling my jacket back on. Once I was up and ready, I head out the door toward the orchard to get to work. Once there, I stand at attention in front of Apple Jack, waiting for her to tell me what to do. When she sees me standing the way I am, she says to me, "Shoot, Joshua, why are ya actin so stiff?"

I blush before saying, "Sorry, after yesterday, I just wanted to make a good impression."

She just laughs before saying, "Ya don't have to worry about that, this isn't like yer with the royal guards or something like that. Besides, we aren't that formal here anyways. Now then, today, yer going to be helping me by taking the basket's I fill with apples and carry them with my brother to the barn."

I nod before getting ready, when she starts knocking the apples out of the trees; I am impressed at her speed now that I see it for myself in person. Once she fills the first two baskets, I get them on my back before carrying them to the barn. I jog back after dropping off the apples in order to be Johnny-on-the-spot. It's around noon when we stop after seven hours of work; I am pretty tired with my limps feeling like they are on fire. I am now wandering around the town, exploring after she told me that I should know the area since I may have to help her at some point with getting apples and such into town. As I explore, the people, er, ponies of the town greet me warmly. Because of my anxiety with being around others, I don't really stop to talk though. As I am walking, I suddenly get a bad feeling, I get the feeling that something is about to happen and I tense ready for whatever is going to happen, when it does happen. As I walk, I suddenly hear a high pitched squeal and get tackled by a pink blur. I wind up getting sent rolling with the blur, till we come to a stop with what I knew was pinkie pie on my back. I can't help but to think to myself, 'jinxed, I am completely jinxed.' I say to her, "Miss, could you please get off of me?"

She gasps before saying, "I am so sorry, I did not see where I was going and BOOM, I run into you on accident and -."

I tune her out as she goes on and on, unsure how she can do that without needing to take a breath or anything. After what seems to be half an hour, in which we introduce ourselves, she gasps, says something I don't understand and runs off. I can help but to think to myself, what was that all about before heading off to explore some more before heading back to the farm. Unfortunately for me, as I explore, I get tackled again, prompting me to think, 'why, why must I always be the target of getting tackled or something similar.' Even more to my chagrin, I find that my 'attacker' is a gray Pegasus with a blond mane and tail. What is more unusual yet familiar about her is that she also has golden eyes that are crossed-eye. She says to me in a tomboyish voice, "I am so sorry, I did not mean to run into you."

I just say as I say, "It is ok, please be more careful miss."

"Would you like a copy of the ponyville daily?"

I am surprised by how she apologized, then immediately asked me that, prompting me to act quickly as I say, "I am sorry, I do not have any money on me at the moment; maybe next time when I do, I will buy one from you."

She looks sad when I say that, "Oh, ok."

When she leaves, I feel sad getting her upset like that, and swear to myself that I will buy a subscription from her when I have the money. My, being sad goes to anger when I barely take three steps and get tackled again! Losing my cool, I get up quickly and shout, "Will people PLEASE stop tackling me!"

The one who tackled me huffs before saying, "What the heck is your problem?!"

I find that the one that tackled me is a blue pony with a rainbow colored mane and tail. I say nothing as I leave, grumbling that I seem to be a target for everyone to tackle. I don't get far when she is suddenly in my face, "I said, what the heck is your problem?!"

I practically growl as I say, "Right now my problem is a little blue idiot who won't get out of my face!"

She seethes from that, "Who you calling an idiot, idiot?!"

I snort from her attempt, "Please, I heard worse insults from my little niece, and she is only two and a half!"

"YOU THINK YOU ARE SO CLEVER?! AT LEAST I CAN FLY!"

I snort at that, "IF FLYING IS WHAT YOU WERE DOING A BIT AGO, THEN I WOULD YOU SHOULD START WALKING, YOUR FLYING WAS SO TERRIBLE THAT I AM SURPRISED THAT NO BODY WAS HURT OR KILLED BY IT!"

By this point, her face is a shade of purple from her anger, "HOW DARE YOU, I THE BEST FLYER IN PONYVILLE YOU JERK!"

"HA, IF YOU ARE THE BEST THEN I WOULD HATE TO SEE THE WORSE, THEN AGAIN MAYBE THEY WOULD BE A BETTER FLYER!"

By this point, she actually lunges at me, determine to fight me yet I dodge around her, not letting her grab me. She goes to lunge again but is interrupted when a familiar voice shouts, "WHAT IN TARNATION IS GOIN ON HERE!"

We look to find an angry Apple Jack looking at us, ready to knock some since into us. Since I am still in a foul mood, I stomp off, not sure of where I am going, after walking a bit, I bump into someone else and I am about to go off on them when a quiet voice asks me, "Um… excuse me, are you ok?"

I look to find a yellow pony with a pink mane and tail looking at me, nervous. I sigh before saying, "I am sorry, I am in a bit of a bad mood, because of that I wasn't watching where I was going, sorry if I hurt you."

"Oh, it's ok, I was scared that something was wrong."

I shake my head before replying, "Just my temper going wrong. It was always my problem."

"Um… would you like some tea? It might help."

I think about it before saying, "Thank you miss…"

"Oh, my name is fluttershy."

I nod, "Thank you Miss fluttershy, my name is Joshua, and some tea sounds wonderful."

I follow her to her place, and can't help but to feel a bit better just being away from the town. As she sits me down, she says to me, "I will go make the tea, please, will you wait here?"

I nod giving her a reassuring smile. As she goes to make the tea, I sit and wait quietly when a rabbit I recognize as angel comes up to me and starts sniffing at me. I smile and go to pet him on the head, but he pulls back, nervous. I can't help but to wince, a little sad that I might have scared him and go back to sitting quietly, two seconds after resuming my patience, the rabbit actually jumps up on the table in front of me and stares at me. Deciding he looks smart, hence why he backed away, I ask him, "May I pet you little one?"

He just sits there, looking like he is thinking when he suddenly nods. I pet him, as gentle as I can with hooves in place of hands. I get taken by surprise when as I pet him, I feel something land on my shoulder and look to find that a bird has landed on my shoulder. The bird rubs against my head, prompting me to pet it as well. Before long, my shoulders and head are swarmed by birds and the table in front of me is covered by animals that are curious about me. When fluttershy comes back with the tea, she is surprised to see me swarmed by her animal friends, all looking calm and happy while I was nervous as heck. I couldn't help but to mouth, 'help me' as she looked at this crazy sight. "Now, everyone, you shouldn't treat a guest this way, go on, shoo."

As she had the animals go about what they were doing, I feel relieved. I tell her, "Thank you, I am not use to being swarmed like that."

She actually giggles as she says to me, "I had seen, it looked cute though, I have never seen my animal friends take to someone like that."

As she pours the tea, I reply, "I seem to have something about me, every time I interact with an animal, they seem to take to me like a cat to cat nip."

She can't help but to giggle at the thought while I smile lightly, the stress from earlier already fading away. It isn't long though when there is a knock at the door that causes the animals to bolt. When fluttershy answers the door, I hear Apple Jack at the door and she asks, "Fluttershy, Have ya seen a unicorn named Joshua? We heard that he-."

"Where he is, where is that stupid spy at?!"

I hear wings flapping like mad before I duck to avoid getting tackled again. While ducked down, I hear a crash and see that Rainbow Dash had crashed into the wall, wrecking some of the little houses for the animals, I practically feel the sweat drop from seeing her like that. When she sees me, she is suddenly in my face demanding, "Alright you spy, who do you work for?!"

As she starts making demands from me, I start getting annoyed from her accusations, and before either Fluttershy or Apple Jack could say anything, I say to her, in a tone that causes even the animals hide from the underlying anger in it, "Miss, it is quite rude to not only barge into someone's house, but to destroy their things and insult accuse their guests of such things is on a whole other level."

Glaring at me, she is about to comment when Apple Jack says to her, Rainbow Dash, you better go, NOW! Pinkie Pie needed your help anyways."

Rainbow Dash is about to argue but knows better of it when she sees Apple Jack's expression, and leaves after giving me the classic 'I am watching you' handsigns. Once she leaves, Apple Jack looks at me and asks, "Now, Ah want to hear what in tarnation happened earlier from yer mouth Joshua."

I sigh before saying, "Earlier, before I ran into, Rainbow Dash was what you said her name was, I had been practically tackled by a hyper, pink pony named Pinkie Pie, who started going on and on, then I was hit by this gray pony who asked me if I wanted a copy of the daily paper after apologizing. Now, at this point I am pretty annoyed, and I had barely taken three steps, when once again, I was tackled. I didn't mean to lose my temper but I shouted out in anger about everypony stop tackling me. Rainbow Dash assumed I was shouting at her and was starting up on me, prompting me to try to walk away to calm down, but she got in my face again continuing to get on me. At this point, I admit I lost my cool and insulted her. I had not meant to insult her, but her behavior reminded me of problems I had in the past, and I couldn't retsrain myself. I want to apologize, but now I am not sure I will be able to if her behavior before is how she is going to act to me now."

Apple jack just chuckles before saying, "Don't worry, I am sure you will get a chance later, now come on, Pinkie Pie wanted to see you about something, wouldn't say what though."

I know what it is but say nothing as I follow behind, dreading Pinkie's infamous surprise party. When we get there, I say to Apple Jack, "Um hey, is there a backdoor to this place?"

Apple Jack is confused by my question but confirms that there is. I nod then say to her, "I will meet you inside them, just becareful."

She is confused but says nothing as I go to the back door while she goes through the front. As I enter through the back door, I hear the ponies at the front shout surprise, and chuckle as I sneak in. Confused Pinkie Pie is about to start blabbing again from what I can see before I say loud enough to be heard, "So Apple Jack is not the one we are surprising?"

As everyone turns their attention to me, Pinkie pie says, "No, no, no, we are supposed to be surprising the new pony, Joshua!"

After a few seconds, she realizes I am there, and is suddenly in front of me shouting, "Surprise!"

I can't help but to chuckle at this before the party goes on, with ponies coming up to me and introducing themselves and I introduce myself as well. It isn't long though when my anxiety from being in a crowd builds up and I am forced to run out the front door in order to ease my stress levels. While outside, I am suddenly startled when I feel someone touch my shoulder and whirl around. I find that it the gray pony from before. "I am sorry; I didn't mean to startle you."

I shake my head before replying, "Its ok, I just, was a little stressed."

She tilts her head in a way that, combined with her eyes being crossed the way they are, makes her seem cuter, before asking, "Why are you stressed?"

Running a hoof through my mane, I tell her, "I can't handle crowds so well, a few ponies is fine, but that many of them and I start getting extremely stressed out."

"Oh, will you be ok?"

I nod before replying, "Yeah, I just need to take a breather for a bit before I go back in."

"Would you-."

"There you are, everyone was wondering where the guest of honor disappeared to."

We look to see Pinkie Pie, along with Apple Jack and Rainbow Dash and there, obviously having been looking for me. "What happen to ya Joshua, I thought ya would be enjoyin the party."

I explain to her the same thing I had told Derpy before realizing that I never got her name, knowing it would be suspicious later on if I said her name without asking about it. After she introduces herself, I turn to Rainbow Dash and say to her, "Miss Rainbow Dash, I want to apologize for my behavior earlier, I was upset and I let it out in the wrong way, I also did not mean to say what I had said to you, it wrong of me to lose my temper like I did."

I had bowed my head by this point, so I couldn't see what her reaction was, but I am surprised when I hear her say, "Ok, Apple Jack explained to me why you were angry, so I guess I can forgive you, but if you insult my flying again then I will see how well you can fly without wings!"

I swallow at this but she simply laughs before I saying, "I'm just kidding, now, come on. I don't think you had any of Pinkie Pie's cooking yet, stuff isn't too bad."

I just smile as me and Derpy follow them inside to return to the party.

Later that night.

I am on my way back to the cabin, ready to settle down for the night. After the party earlier, I am pretty and tired and stuffed. I think back on the major ponies that I met, AJ, RD, Pinkie Pie, Derpy, and Fluttershy. I did meet Rarity but I had to trick her and run in order to avoid being dragged off for her to give me a makeover. When the party had ended, it was night time, so everyone had headed on home while I did a bit more walking. It was dark out by the time I started back to the farm, but I was glad to have gotten to see the place in person. I had to chuckle since I was the only Brony to actually get to be in Ponyville. When I got back to the cabin, I was sort of surprised to see a light, but figured that AJ had left a lit lantern so that I would find my way there. When I enter, I am proven wrong when I find things that weren't there with me before. On the bed is my old laptop bag, along with a couple books. Going through my bag, I find my laptop, along with with my iPhone and iPod both in it along with a couple DVDs. Once I go through my bag, I think to myself, 'I don't know who brought these here or how they did it, but I wish I could thank them.' I then put in my earbuds and turn my iPod on to settle down to some music.

A hill nearby.

A cloaked figure stands on a hill, watching the cabin that Joshua currently inhabits, "Looks like you found my gifts, I hope that some gifts from home will help ease you into this life. Once your mission is done, I shall return you home my friend."

The figure then disappeared in a flash of light, his words heard only by the crickets chirping in the grass.

**Ok, as with all fanfics, please, read and review, now, on to possible comments. Yes, the main character is an alicorn, no he won't be god-like similar to either of the princesses. Yes, he was human but some crazy incident that I won't reveal until the end caused him to be dropped into equestrian as an alicorn. No the mane 6 won't be involved in the story unless it is a big event like the summer sun events or other town wide situations. And if I hear one comment about me being a brony, fan of my work or not, I will find a way to ban you from my work. And as usual, no flames!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own my little pony FiM. Also, there will be a major fight scene in this chapter.**

**Nightmares and Daydreams.**

It had been a couple days since I wound up here in Ponyville, two days of working on the farm for Apple Jack and two days of working in town for bits so that I would be able to handle being on my own. It hasn't been bad thanks to the friends I made and my stuff from home. I still was bugged about how my stuff got here as well as who could have brought it here, but I would then shrug it off as unimportant before resuming what I was doing. I was able to get a bit of income from the town bakery when I introduced a couple things from earth, but I would pass them off as treats from my hometown. Today though, I am helping out around the town with the Summer Sun festival, though I am anxious about the idea, knowing what was going to happen, but I knew I couldn't say anything without seeming either suspicious or insane. Walking through the town, I do what I can for the festival tomorrow while preparing myself for the trouble to come. I am so focused though that I run into another pony because of not paying attention. "Oof, god I need to be more careful."

I then hear a voice say, "I am so sorry sir, I did not mean to run into you."

I look up to see a purple unicorn with a black mane and tail that both had a streak of lighter purple in them. "No, I should be the one to apologize, I was so caught up in my thoughts that I wasn't paying any attention to what I was doing."

I then comment, knowing I need to keep up my act for the time being, "You seem new here."

She nods before introducing herself, "I am, my name is twilight and this is my friend Spike, we are here to check up on things for the festival tomorrow, and you are?"

I smile, "My name is Joshua godby, most ponies here call me either Josh or Joshua, never matters to me unless they keep using my full name."

We share a laugh before she says, "I am sorry, but I need to get going now, I need to find a miss Apple Jack and-."

"Apple Jack? I could lead you to her, follow me."

I lead the way to the farm, going back into my thoughts, but get pulled out of them when Twilight asks, "Um… may I ask what you are thinking about?"

Startled, I look at her before saying, "Yeah, I sorry, it is just that I am worried about tomorrow, I have this bad feeling that something is going to happen tomorrow and I was thinking about what could have me this worried."

She buys the lie before saying, "I see, I guess I can understand that."

Before anything else could be said, we come to the farm where I see Apple Jack bucking trees, I point her out to Twilight before going back into town to continue my work for the festival, it is a while later when I see RD moving a cloud and start jumping on it before going over to investigate. I stifle a laugh when I see the aftermath of her making a miniature cyclone in order to dry off Twilight, I then shout when I see RD start laughing at her work, "Over doing it again Rainbow?"

She looks over to me and grins as she says, "I never overdo anything Joshua! I just do it greatly!"

I simply laugh before watching as Twilight comments about the clouds, prompting RD to prove herself and clear the clouds in ten seconds. When RD takes off, I can't help but to laugh out loud at Twilight's and Spike's expressions from the sight of it. I then step in front of her, waving my hoof in front of her face in order to get her to snap out of it. From there I lead her to Rarity's, but bolt as quick as possible in order to avoid her attempts to give me a makeover. I head over to the bakery to check on things there and wait for the party that I know that Pinkie Pie has set up for Twilight. I settle in amongst the crowd in a quiet part, and wait for Twilight to come in along with the others. Once she shows up, I can't help but to be startle along with her by the sudden noise from everyone shouting surprise, and after giving her my welcome, I leave in order to get some space from the crowd. While outside, I suddenly feel that someone is coming before hearing a familiar voice say, "Hi Joshua, got stressed out again?"

I look to see Derpy, and she has her signature cross-eyed look on she looks at me. "Yeah, Pinkie threw a party for the new new Pony, so I took the time to actually greet her before I came out here for the peace."

She giggles before saying, "At least you took the time to greet her, it shows you are doing better."

I laugh before agreeing with her and carrying on a conversation with her.

Later.

I am getting ready for bed in order to be able to get up early for tomorrow. Because of the importance, Apple Jack gave me the day off along with her family. Instead of resting though, I take to practicing my ability to lift and move things things with magic just so that I at least have something to help me in the upcoming fight. As I work, I feel something well up inside me, I don't recognize it at first, but when I do, it surprises me. It had been years for me, I had been through many things and never felt it because of being desensitized by the news and movies that play in my world, but the cold feeling of fear is unmistakable.

Dreams

I am unsure where I am. I look around in this weird place, but all I can see is blackness surrounding me. "You know you won't be able to stop it."

I whirl around when I hear an unfamiliar voice. It is a condescending voice that is taunting and cruel.

"You believe that you can help stop Nightmare moon, and the one who brought you here thinks that you could make a difference is just as much a fool that you are. You will achieve nothing, and will fail and when you do, you will watch as your 'friends' suffer for your failures!"

I am startled awake from a barrage of images hitting me, each worse than before, my waking up combined with the speed they hit me cause me to forget easily, praying that they don't come true.

The next day.

I am gathered with everyone for the festival, I can't help but to, despite my fear, be amazed by the atmosphere given off by everyone. As I enjoy everything, I notice across the room that Pinkie Pie is staring at me, giving me a look that is completely unPinkie Pieish. Before I can go across the room to ask her what is wrong, I hear Derpy's voice, "Hello Joshua, what do you think of everything?"

I see her to my left, I glance back to where Pinkie Pie was but she is gone now, so I turn my attention back to Derpy and reply, "Good, I might go outside in a bit for some relief but otherwise this is pretty interesting."

We chat for a while, my fear and stress fade away to my amazement because of not expecting Derpy to be able to carry on a conversation without saying something about muffins or such. Then the mayor after a while comes in and announces that Celestia is here, causing me to start sweating, knowing that I stand out because of my size combined with when I appeared and my covered wings. When the moment of truth comes, Celestia is revealed to be missing when a laugh that I remember, causing me to tense up, ready to charge at a moment's notice. I watched as a fog appeared on the balcony, and Nightmare moon herself appeared. Knowing that things were going to go nuts soon, I started moving closer to the balcony in order to make the charge. I am close enough that when the royal guards try to attack but fail, I suddenly charge in, ready to tackle her in order to lead her away, only for her to quickly turn and gore me in the side with her horn, then with a simple flick manage to toss me to the side saying, "Stupid fool, you think that you can get the drop on ME! That is so laughable!"

She then takes off laughing while I try to stand up, the injury from her horn combined with me hitting the wall dazing me badly. Derpy and Apple Jack rush to check on me, but stop, I don't pay any attention to them, or the other ponies now watching me, or rather one of my wings that was sticking out from a large tear in my jacket. I simply shake my head, clearing it then charge out, determine to track Nightmare moon, regardless of the injury. While searching the town, I see Twilight and the others heading for the forest, knowing that they were searching for the elements of harmony. Before I enter, I toss my jacket to the side, ready to use my wings to help me make better time. Taking to the air, I follow the six until I see the castle remnants where the elements are at then rush in, only to have to start dodging as blasts of magic are launched at me, prompting me to start weaving around in an effort to avoid getting hit. Despite my dodging, I get hit and sent crashing to the ground. I only manage to avoid a fatal injury by flaring my wings when I get close to the ground, but still land hard enough to cause some injuries. As I try to stand up, a familiar voice shouts, "JOSHUA!"

I look to find Derpy rushing to me, causing me to swear to myself, "Joshua, are you ok? I had seen you rushing here and-."

"Derpy, you need to go now, it is not safe for you to be here and you will only get yourself hurt by staying here."

I don't stay to see what she does as I rush into the castle, coming across the mane six standing before Nightmare moon. Before they can react, I launched myself across the room, charging straight for her, determined to try to help the others. I actually managed to surprise her, my tackle launching her through a wall. I turn to the others and shout, "Hurry! You have to get those things working quickly, I can't hold her off forever!"

I turn to make another charge, only to be tackle and gored again by her. Once she has me against a wall, she starts stomping on me. She then puts her hoof on my throat, choking me as she says, "Now you have really made me angry! Once I finish those little foals off, I will make you suffer in the worse way possible!"

Before she can turn to go for the others, a blur darts in and tackles her, revealing itself to be derpy. She goes to shout for me, but Nightmare moon launches her, causing her to hit the wall next to me. As she lays there unconscious, I feel shock and rage. Derpy was only there because of me, and was hurt because of me, and for that to happen, my mind overloaded. I turn to a gloating Nightmare moon, power building in me, and unleash with a shout a wave of energy that sends her into a wall. Not giving her a chance, I charge blindly at her, ready to hurt her for what she had done. Right when we are about to collide, she turns her head, her horn hitting mine, causing a flash of bright light and magic to hit me.

When my vision clears, I find myself looking at a reflection of me in my human form. Looking around after checking to see that I really was human again, I am unsure where I am now. There are a number of crystals floating around me, all differing from being clear to pitch black. When I go up to one crystal, a black one, I look into it and see one of my worse memories. I quickly look away and see another crystal nearby and look into it, only to see the memories of what is either a dark blue or light purple filly. I realize that these crystals are memories and that their colors represent how good or bad they were to us. I am about to look into more but I suddenly hear crying. I follow the sound, wanting to find the source when I find a filly, the same one from the memory I seen, laying down, tail wrapped around herself, crying. Starting to cry myself, I go over to her, sit down, and stroke her mane in order to calm her down. She is startled by the touch and darts from me before turning to look at me. When she looks into my eyes, I get the feeling of surprise coming from her before she rushes to me and grabs my leg, saying, "I am so sorry, I didn't mean to do it, it wasn't me that was hurting you."

I bend down and hug her, surprising her before saying in a comforting tone, "Hush little one, I know it was not you that was hurting me, you do not have to be afraid. I am not angry with you."

"*sniffs* I couldn't help myself, that thing took control of me and-."

The little filly is interrupted and terrified when a demonic voice hisses, "**StAy AwAY! ShE BElonGS tO ME!"**

I look to see a demonic creature approaching, the thing is a disturbing mass of limbs and flesh, and the sight of it causes both me and the young Princess Luna to feel fear. When I hear Luna's whimpers of fear, I stand strong, knowing that if I don't stand before this monster, then it will continue to hurt Luna. When I see the black crystals start pulling toward it, I remember that this place is My and Luna's mindscape, and focus hard, creating a gun with my mind before saying to Luna, "Get behind me Luna, I will handle this thing!"

As she wraps her hooves around my leg in fear, I open fire on the creature. At first I think that I am doing damage, but then as I watch, I realize that the bullets are simply passing through it, not doing anything. Then a small black crystal shoots forward and hits me, causing me to see one of my memories of something bad that had happen to me. Fighting the image off, I start backing up with Luna, unsure how I can fight this creature. Then, the answer hits me when the creature comes into contact with one of the clear crystals, and actually squeals in pain. The sight of it actually being hurt by the crystal, makes me realize that the good memories actually hurt it. I then focus hard, drawing all my good memories in between the creature and us. When the wall is made, the creature actually stops. I think that we have it beat, until I feel it start to force my good memories away. I struggle to keep the memories where they are, but my will and memories alone aren't enough. Getting an idea, I say to Luna while focusing, "Luna, I need your help."

"I-I-I can't fight! I am too scared!"

"You don't have to fight, I need you to focus, I need you to remember everything good that ever happen to you. No matter how big or how small, you need to remember!"

She starts, after I give her a look of confidence, focusing. At first I can't tell she is doing it, but then I see her memories start floating toward the creature. When I see this, I cheer her on, saying, "That's it Luna, you are doing it, keep it up!"

Hearing me cheer her on causes Luna to focus harder, prompting more of her memories to start flowing forward. Eventually, both our memories start to encircle the creature; our bad memories start to get repelled, till eventually we trap the creature. "**WhaT Is ThIS? STOP THIS BOTH OF YOU!"**

Shouting over the noise the creature starts generating, I say to Luna, "Don't stop, Just a bit more!"

As we focus harder, images start flashing before our eyes, yet my attention is all on the creature. As we bring the memories inward toward the creature, it actually starts to beg us to stop, "**PLEASE, STOP THIS PAIN! I WILL GIVE BOTH OF YOU POWER BEYOND YOUR DREAMS! Just stop.**"

At the last words, I realize that we have it on the ropes, and shout, "NOW LUNA, ONE MORE PUSH!"

Focusing harder than before, we manage to drive the crystals home, and force them on the creature, causing it to scream in pain from the good memories that are hitting it. As we watch, the creature collapses to the ground, dying. Before our eyes, it fades away, leaving nothing, yet causing part of the mindscape that had darkened to brighten, free from its presence. We look around, making sure it was gone. "Is it, truly gone?"

I look at Luna, then look back saying, "This part of it is gone, we only managed to destroy its mind. Twilight and the others should be able to deal with the rest using the elements."

"Does that mean you have to leave?"

I give a light smile before hugging her, "Don't worry, once you are completely free it will be ok. I promise you that you won't be hurt."

"Can, you at least tell me your name? You know mine, but I don't know yours."

I blush realizes that but then think, 'She has already seen my true form, so I guess I will go ahead,' "It is Joshua, Joshua Smith."

"Thank you Joshua, I hope I can see you soon."

As soon as she says this, everything suddenly goes white and I suddenly find myself shooting across the room in the castle, hitting the wall hard enough that I feel something crack. I as I struggle to move, I see that Nightmare moon is staggering, only to get it by the power of the elements. When I see this, I collapse, knowing the fight is over. Through the spots in my eyes, I see that Luna is now back to normal before seeing sunlight come into the room. I feel on the verge of passing out, but I turn my attention to Derpy and see that she is dazed, but she is getting up. When she had seen me, she rushed over to me, scared. It isn't long before I see from my head being down a set of white hooves, prompting to look up into the eyes of Celestia. She has a concerned look as she says, "I presume that you are Joshua correct?"

I give a weak a smile and try to stand, only to collapse, prompting me to say, "That's my name, and please, forgive me for not kneeling, but I am afraid that I can barely feel my legs."

Before anything else can be said, there is a blur and suddenly Luna is in front of me, "Joshua, are you ok?!"

I look at Luna with a sad smile before saying, "I am glad you are ok Luna, it is good to see you free of that curse."

I let out a cough, a feeling of weakness coming over me. "I guess that fight took more out of me than I thought."

I then passed out without warning, alarming everyone.

Two days later, Ponyville hospital.

When I start to come to, my entire body is aching. Feeling this, I know I must be either alive or in the other place, but the familiar smells of a hospital tell me that I am quite alive. I manage to lift my head and look somewhat around. When I hear the sound of gentle snoring, I look to my side to see Derpy laying there. I then look down at my body to find that a few more bandages and I would resemble a mummy. Deciding not to put up with laying down anymore, I go to sit up, my body protesting the movement, when a nurse comes in and sees me. She tells me that I shouldn't move yet and should rest a bit longer, prompting me to want to argue, but when I feel a sharp pain, I decide to listen and lay back down. The nurse then checks on me, looking nervous the entire time before leaving the room. The sound of the door shutting wakes up Derpy. When she sees that I am awake, she rushes over to me, asking, "Joshua, are you ok? Are you hurt?"

I stretch my one leg that isn't aching before saying, "Yeah, I am alive, aching, but alive."

"When I had seen you pass out back at the ruins, I thought, I thought-."

I put a hoof on her shoulder before saying, "I'm ok Derpy, I don't let my friends down ever. Besides, a few injuries won't put me down so easily."

She just smiles with tears in her eyes. She looks like she is about to say or do something when the door opens and a blur is suddenly on me, sobbing, "You're ok Joshua, I was so scared that you wouldn't wake up!"

I see that the blur is Luna, then look to see the mane six and spike are at the door with a pair of guards on either side of the door. They practically rush me as they come over to me, shouting and babbling a myriad of things. I try at first to get them to stop and calm down, but seeing that they aren't stopping, I shout, "WILL YOU GUYS KNOCK IT OFF AN TALK ONE AT A TIME LIKE NORMAL PONIES?!"

Thrown off by the shout, they all calm down, letting me say normally, "Please, one at a time, I can't handle multiple ponies asking me things at once."

Apple Jack goes to say what she was thinking but is cut off when Twilight says, "Why didn't tell anyone that you were an alicorn?"

Adjusting myself, I reply, "I didn't want the attention Twilight, with Luna and Celestia being the only known alicorns, revealing what I truly was would have brought on too much unwanted attention, so I hid my wings, though if I could have hid my horn, I would have."

"Why didn't you then, surely you could have used magic to hide it."

I blush, knowing I trapped myself and go to try to make an excuse when a familiar voice comments, "You don't have to lie about that Joshua, you should tell them the truth."

We all look to see that of all people to show up, Celestia herself had shown up. The others kneel, but I once again am in no position to do so. Alarmed, knowing that if she knows what I am, then I am screwed. Deciding that with her there and that they were my friends, I sigh before saying, "In all actuality, I am not even supposed to be an alicorn, I should be a human being but some sort of magic not only brought me here, but had changed me into this form."

Confused, Rarity asks, "What is a human?"

Luna speaks this time, saying, "They were a race that existed here long ago, they were an unusual race, resembling hairless apes, yet they stood upright like spike and were as intelligent as we are. They worked closely with our kind, but unlike us, they had common problems with fighting amongst themselves and each other. To settle this, they set up competitions that put them against each other or ponies that were trained to fight. We had coexisted with each other well, until one day a plague had hit humanity. It did not affect any ponies, but it did decimate them. By the time the plague had ended, there were only a few humans left. When the royalty at the time tried to help them, they had found that the remaining humans had disappeared, leaving only their work and some other things. At the time, it was one of Equestria's greatest mysteries."

They look amazed before starting to bombard me with questions, only for Luna to shout, "PLEASE, give Joshua a break."

They stop, allowing Celestia to ask me, "Tell me Joshua, what has become of humanity since they left our world?"

I clear my throat at this, then start telling them a summary of humanity at my world, including some of the things that were developed and the wars that were fought, making sure to avoid anything about the show involving them. By the time I finished, they were all amazed by the knowledge of what humanity had accomplished. Then Twilight asks me, "What did you do back home?"

I smile saying, "I was a student in college, though I had no idea on what I wanted to settle on for after college. Unlike ponies, humans don't get cutie marks to show us what we are good at. Despite this, there are those of us who are pretty much Jack-of-all-trades."

Confused, Twilight asks, "What are those?"

I chuckle before saying, "Not what, who. The term is used to describe people who can do multiple things. A few people have called me that, but I prefer just focusing on one thing unless I need to handle different things."

Afterwards, they continue talking with me for a bit, until Celestia asks for her and Luna to be able to talk to me alone. I get nervous again, unsure what they are going to say. Celestia then sits down in a chair next to the bed before saying, "Luna told me what you did for her back at the ruins, and I would like to thank you, you helped save my sister from the thing that was controlling, you along with the others all have my and Equestria in your debt for this."

I shake my head before saying, "First off, no one owes me anything, I did what had to help everyone. Second, Luna, I am sorry if during the fight I had hurt you."

Luna shakes her head before saying, "No, The only thing you had hurt was the creature controlling me, and I thank you deeply for saving me."

I just rub the back of my head before saying, "Like I said, I just simply did what was right though I have no idea what it was that allowed me to link our minds like that."

Celestia speaks up saying, "That was an alicorn mind link, it is normally used between alicorn couples."

Confused, I ask, "So what does this mean?"

Celestia smiles before saying, "It means that now you two are married in the eyes of Equestria."

Luna and I both burst out, "WHAT," before stuttering and blabbering about it, until Celestia starts laughing. "I am sorry about that, I couldn't resist doing that."

From both of us, "That's cruel,"/"Sister."

She just chuckles before saying, "sorry, but really usually it is only heard of happening between alicorns who have a deep bond. I might have to keep an eye on you two."

We just blush as she giggles at us. When they leave town later on to return to Canterlot, Luna actually stops by to say goodbye as well as to wish me well. Soon after, Apple Jack comes in with Rarity, carrying my jacket. Rarity apologizes to me, saying that there is no way for her to be able to repair it, but mutters that I am better off without it anyways. I simply take it and say, "It's ok Rarity, I will keep it even if I can't wear it."

After they leave, I take out of a zippered pocket my iPod, and go to settle in for the night, eager for when I can get out of the hospital. Before I can start to fall asleep, I hear a voice say, "You did well back there, you helped fight a dangerous enemy, and even gave your friends and advantage."

I look to the window, alarmed to find a figure in a robe. The robe completely covers them, and yet, it isn't the robe that makes it impossible to know who or what I am looking at, the figure actually seems to shimmer and its figure seems to change between a humanoid shape and a pony shape. "You don't have to be afraid Joshua, I am not an enemy."

I still feel nervous before asking, "Then who are you, and what do you want?"

"I need your help, there are others who need your help as well, but I am afraid I can't say what I need your help with. Just know that when the time comes, your friends will need you more than ever."

Before I can ask what the being means, I blink and it is suddenly gone. I get up despite my aching body and check out the window, only to find nothing around, I am left confused, knowing there was no way the figure could have managed to climb out the window and run in the blink of an eye. The beings words echoing in my mind, I go back and lay done, eager to get out of the hospital and find out what the being was talking about.

**Ok, two chapters posted at the same time, my first (or is it second) time managing to do that. Now, for those wondering or who may complain, the main character only subconsciously managed to use his power, not even sure what he did himself. As it is, the injuries he has received should be enough to prove my point. Also, I am unsure of a pairing, unless you, the fans want him to be, I will NOT pair him with any of the mane six. He will be friends with them but nothing else unless you will it to be different. Right now, three possible choices are Luna, Derpy, or possibly Celestia, depending on how the story goes, but I am leaning more toward Luna and Derpy. Part of me is considering pairing him with both, but A. I don't want to ruffle any feathers, and B. I am still unsure of the Idea myself. Now, for my Shinobi of the mind fans or other story fans, I am working on those, but I am trying to work on those as well. Inspiration is like the wind, fickle. Combined with my ADHD, yeah, it is a nightmare.**

**Nightmare Moon: Yes?**

**Me: Not you. Anyway read and review, and please, as usual, no flames or I shall send Nightmare Moon after you.**

**Nightmare Moon: *laughs insanely***

**Me: stop that.**

**NM: sorry.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, got chapter 3 ready and-.**

**Nightmare Moon: It's short.**

**Me:I know it is short, not everything has to be long.**

**NM: *goes to say something***

**Me: cause me to up the rating and I will make you face worse anything you dealt with before.**

**NM: *cocky* like what?**

**Me: how about a certain purple dino and his friends?**

**NM:… I will shut up now.**

**Me: good, anyways, I don't own MLP**

**Tickets Please.**

Despite the hospital's anxiety towards the idea, it is four days after after Luna and Celestia had left. I had to use a crutch because of my front left leg being cracked, but my wings were still good to go, so I was able to fly from place to place, though I needed to be careful whenever making a landing because of my bad leg. Though the leg and crutch were nothing to dealing with my new situation, now because of being exposed as an alicorn, everyone in town kept wanting things like autographs or if I could do things like healing an injury something. It took Twilight and the others, along with my temper starting to flare to get them to calm down and leave me alone. They still treat me with respect, but not the insane adoration like Celestia would receive. As I am flying, I suddenly hear a voice shout for me and look down to see Spike and Twilight looking up at me. Spiraling down, I come to a gentle landing before using my crutch for support and ask, "Hey, what can I do for you two?"

Twilight shakes her head before saying, "Well, first, how are you doing?"

"good, my leg has been doing a little better, I can stand on it for a bit longer now, but a biggy has been that going on is that I been having dreams where I am seeing through the eyes of Princess Luna, I am usually seeing either Celestia or things going on in canterlot, but they seem to be in the past. Please let Lady Celestia know and tell me what that means will you?"

She nods, "I will, and the other thing is that I have a message for you from Princess Luna."

She hands me the message, to which I am surprised, before thanking her and going on my way. Back at my cabin, I sit down and open the message, surprised when a couple tickets come out as it unrolls. I set the tickets aside, knowing what they are, before reading the message.

_Dear Josh_

_ I am sorry if I seem too informal, ever since you and the others had freed me from my curse, I have been seeing your past in my dreams. Some of your memories have saddened me, while others have amazed me. In particular, when I had seen in your memories the incident where you stood up for the person back in your home that was bullied, I was truly amazed. I am sorry if I am rambling; let me get to the main point of this letter. In a month, the grand galloping gala will start, and while my sister has sent tickets to Twilight Sparkle, I have sent tickets to you for you to come along with a friend of your choice. From your memories, I know that you do not like such things as the gala, but I would still appreciate it if you came, I wish to be able to talk to you more._

_I hope you are well,_

_Luna._

I am surprised by her request, and even though, like she said, I didn't like things like the gala, I decided I would still go, for her. Looking at the tickets, I put them in the small saddle bag Rarity gave me, before heading into town to think about who I want to invite. I decide to visit the town black smith. The smith and I are friends; we became friends after I came across his store, and was impressed by his work. Except for his armor, everything there is pretty cheap because of how there is little need for weapons do to the peaceful nature of everyone there. I had felt sorry for him, so after I scanned his swords, I bought one. He promptly gave me three, even though I only wanted one. From there, I started visiting in order to pay my respect or help him when he needed it. Arriving there, he gives me a nod before asking, "What can I do for you today Joshua?"

I shrug, "Just visiting Swift Blade, I got a bit on my mind right now."

"The dreams?"

"No, Princess Luna sent me two tickets to the gala coming up and-."

"SSSSSHHHHH, don't say anything about it here, if someone heard that you had two tickets to the galloping gala, they would-."

"TWO TICKETS TO THE GALLOPING GALA," a pair of ponies walking by shout.

Before we know it, I am suddenly surrounded by ponies, all of whom are begging for me to take them to the gala. I am so thrown off, that it takes Swift blade shouting for me to fly, before I remember my wings and take to the air. Once in the air, my problem drops to just the Pegasus ponies that start chasing me, before I spot Twilight cornered down below. Getting an idea, I drop down between Twilight and the other ponies, getting their attention on both of us before I grab her tickets and mine and hold them saying, "ENOUGH! IF YOU ALL INSIST ON CONTINUING TO ACT LIKE OBSESSED COLTS AND FILLIES, THEN I WILL HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO TEAR UP THESE TICKETS!"

This causes all of them to gasp before backing up a bit. Once they give me and twilight a bit of room, I say to them, "Ok, now listen, these extra tickets are meant for us to choose who we want to come with us. For you all to try to practically beg us to take one of you with us, it is ridiculous. You all should be ashamed for behaving this way. Now, it is our decision on who to take with us, and when we decide on whom to take, and then we will let that pony know. Now go on about your day, and be patient."

After my chewing them all out, the towns ponies go back to their business, leaving me panting from shouting, and Twilight amazed by my outburst. I hand the tickets back to Twilight saying, "I can't believe they actually bought my bluff."

Surprised, Twilight asks, "You tricked them?"

I nod, "I wasn't intending to do any damage to the tickets. The princesses sent these to us, and not only would it have been rude to them, I didn't intend to destroy something of yours. Now, I am going to go walking, I still need to decide myself on whom to take with me."

As I walk, I start to get frustrated as I try to think of whom to take with me while other ponies try to do me favors or such in hopes of me choosing them. I am frustrated enough that I actually don't notice when the rain clouds come in and start raining. As soon as it does start, I groan to myself thinking, 'thank you god, for really messing with me today.' Dropping my head, I go to start home when I feel the rain stop falling on me. "Are you ok Joshua?"

I look to find Derpy next to me, holding an umbrella out over me. "I am just frustrated Derpy."

Concerned, she says to me, "Your cabin is pretty far from here, and from how it sounds, you must be pretty tired, why don't you come to my place Joshua?"

I give a light smile before saying, "Sure, that would be nice Derpy."

She sets an easy pace for me, knowing that I can't move that fast. As we walk she asks, "You said you were frustrated, yet you seem sad, why is that?"

I sigh, "When I get frustrated, I stay that way for a while, but when it starts to rain when I am like that, I start to cry. I guess the rain brings out whatever bit of sadness might be in me."

She gives a light smile, "It seems like the rain does that to everyone. I have to ask, when you faced Nightmare moon, were you scared Joshua?"

I nod, "I was, I was scared of failing, that you or the others would be killed. When I had seen you get thrown against the wall by her, I just panicked badly, which lead to my anger taking over. You and the others, even though you all only knew me for a couple days, were dear friends to me and had accepted me."

She puts a hoof on my shoulder, stopping both of us before saying, "You are a brave stallion Joshua, brave and kind."

I thanked her for her words before we continue on. Deciding though to settle something, I ask her, "Derpy, I have been meaning to ask, but why do you put on such an act?"

Alarmed, she tries to lie, "What act, this just plain old silly me."

When she sees my face, she knows that I am not buying it and her expression goes to a sad one. Lowering her head, she says to me, "Alright, it's just, growing up, I was bullied badly because of doing my best. They would pick on me and harass me over anything I would do. It finally got to the point where I decided, maybe if I act like an idiot, they would all just leave me alone. It worked, and I thought it would be safer to keep up the act, but then my friends started drifting away from me. Even though I was just trying to protect myself, they were upset with me and didn't want me to keep acting that way, yet I was too scared to stop acting. I even now, I am too scared to stop acting, afraid that the towns ponies would treat me like the bullies did."

I wince, sorry that I pretty much dragged that out of her before saying, "I guess that is something similar about us, only in my case, I shut myself off from everyone, even my parents. It was a mix of my pride and that I didn't want anyone else involved in whatever would happen so I would endure it alone. I could never bring myself to let others help if something was wrong. Part of my issues, was that I had been hurt by people I thought were friends. I would still try to make friends sure, but they never stayed. I guess my being as quiet as I was and never actively trying to get things going just made it easier for others to forget about me."

Derpy is shocked by my revelation to her and actually hugs me to comfort me, causing me to blush as red as a tomato in embarrassment, seeing my discomfort she asks, "Whats wrong?"

I just shake my head and reply, "nothing", before continuing our walk. When we reach her house, Derpy opens the door, only to get tackled by a blur. After the fight against Nightmare moon, I am still on edge, but relax when I see that it is just a young filly. After the two share a hug, the filly looks at me and then asks Derpy, "Mama, who is that?"

Derpy smiles, "Dinky, this is Joshua, Joshua, this is my daughter Dinky Doo."

I smile before saying, "Hello Dinky, it is nice to meet you."

She gives me a smile before looking at Derpy, "He is nice Mama, is he your boyfriend?"

We both blush up a storm at this comment before Derpy says, "W-w-well, he is a boy, and a friend, but he isn't my boyfriend, we haven't been dating Dinky."

After Dinky laughs, we go inside where I am surprised at the state of the house. It is a bit of a mess, yet is seems to be an organized one, similar to how my home was. Dinky runs over to a coloring book and starts coloring, while Derpy heads to the kitchen, stating that she would make dinner for all of us. As she does, I explore the living room a bit, looking at the pictures. I see a few of Derpy with what I assume are her parents, as well as others of her with a unicorn stallion that I assume was her husband as well as ones of her and Dinky, yet never ones with the stallion and Dinky. I am forced to sit down when my leg starts aching, and watch as Dinky is coloring. Impressed by how well she is doing, I say to her, "You color very well Dinky."

She just looks back and smiles before finally noticing my leg and asking, "Oh, what happen to your leg mister Joshua?"

I wince, I rather not lie, so I tell her a portion of the truth, "Well, a few days ago, I got into a fight with a bad pony, but with help, manage to convince them to calm down and be good."

I am stunned by how fast she is when she is suddenly in front of me shouting, "You're the one who took on Nightmare Moon?! YOU WERE SO AMAZING! THE WAY YOU JUST, WOOSH BOOM! EVEN WHEN SHE KNOCKED YOU DOWN BUT YOU STILL-"

She keeps going on for a bit, reminding me of Pinkie Pie, until from the kitchen door, Derpy says to her, "Dinky, please calm down and give Joshua some space, his leg must be bothering him."

Dinky gave a disappointed yes mom before going back to her book, prompting me to give a light chuckle before Derpy says to me, "Sorry about that, my daughter has a lot of respect for you ever since you took on Nightmare Moon."

I just give a light smile before saying, "Yeah, but really Twilight and her friends are the actual heroes, they were the ones who got rid of the darkness in her."

Derpy counters my statement by saying, "Yes, but you were the one who had freed her mind directly. You went into her mind and defeated the darkness head on alone."

"But I wasn't alone, Luna helped as well, it was through her strength that we did it."

"But as she had told me and the others, you were the one who gave her that strength. Do you want to give another thing that I will prove that you are a hero or what?"

I shake my head as she gives a somewhat smug look before saying, "You are pretty stubborn Miss Derpy, I norm-."

"Ditzy."

"Excuse me?"

"At home or with friends my name is Ditzy Doo, in public it is Derpy Hooves, right now I am talking with a friend and at home."

I am surprised but smile lightly before saying, "Ditzy then, regardless, you are pretty stubborn when it should be me to be the pretty stubborn."

She just chuckles before saying, "well, dinner is ready."

My stomach growls just as she says this, loud enough that both hear it, causing me to blush badly. The two are practically rolling with laughter from hearing how loud my stomach was. I try to get them to stop laughing, only for my stomach to growl again, sending them into even more hysterics. It takes fifteen minutes for the novelty of it to wear off, (even then they are still giggling over it) and we go to have dinner. As we enjoy dinner, I talk with the two a bit, learning about them while they learn about me. We keep my status as a former human from Dinky, but I do give her ponyized version of some of the things from my home. After dinner, Ditzy has me hang out a bit while she takes Dinky and puts her to bed. When she comes back, I am looking at the pictures again, causing her to ask, "Curious Joshua?"

I look at her then look back at the pictures before asking, "Ditzy, may I ask you something?

She nods, "Sure, go ahead."

"This pony in the pictures with you, is he your husband?"

When she doesn't answer, I look and see that she is sad and is bothered by something. Realize something must have happen, I say to her, "I am sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

She shakes her head before saying, "No, it's ok. He was my husband, his name was Flash Bolt. He was one of the strongest unicorns I had met, and also one of the kindest. Besides you, he was one of the few who seen the real me and treated me with kindness. We were in absolute love and were pretty much inseparable. When I was pregnant with Dinky, he was so excited. Yet despite such a miracle, we didn't have to money for all three of us. We didn't want to impose on others, and besides the mail, I had no way to get us more money. Then there came a message on the bulletin board in town. A collector was looking for a manticore claw for his collection, and Flash took the job. I tried to keep him from doing it, that it would be too dangerous for him and that I didn't want Dinky to be born without a father, but he still went into the forest for it. For two days, he was in there, but we never received word from him. It was the third day and swift blade, the town smith was about to go in after him, but he came out. I was about to hug him, thinking he was ok, until I seen the blood. He was hurt badly from the manticore, and had collapsed in exhaustion. We rushed him to the hospital, and they tried to save him, but he died from his injuries. Ever since, I still blame myself, thinking Ishould have gone with him, or that I should have tried to find jobs that could have help us. I-."

I cut her off by putting a hoof on her mouth, then saying to her, "It wasn't your fault Ditzy, you were pregnant at the time, so going in with him would have made it even more dangerous for both of you, while working harder than you were would have put too much stress on both you and the baby. Besides, from how it sounds, he was a good pony, one that wouldn't let his family down. I am sorry that you lost him, but he does still live on in a way, through both you and Dinky through your memories. You just have to be strong, both for him and Dinky."

Through her tears, Ditzy looks unsure, before taking me by surprise and hugging me. Using my good limb, I hug her back, comforting her. While we embrace, she whispers to me, "Thank you, thank you so much for your kindness Joshua."

We stay like that for a while before moving to the couch where we talk more. Deciding that since both she hadn't bothered either me or twilight about it and that she could use something to give her a bit of cheer, I say to her, "Derpy, earlier today I had receive something, and I was wondering."

I take the tickets out before asking, "Would you be willing to go to the Grand Galloping Gala with me?"

She is so surprised by my offer, that she is speechless. I am about to ask again when she suddenly hugs me tighter than before while babbling in excitement. By the time she finishes, she falls asleep, tired from the excited and multiple emotions. Looking out the window, I see that the rain has stopped, so I take Ditzy and put her on her bed before covering her with a blanket then put her ticket on the table beside her. Once sure that she would be ok, I left and headed back to my cabin. Once back, I lit the lantern to find a pair of letters on my desk, one from twilight, the other from Celestia. Deciding to see what Twilight had to say first, I open her letter.

_Dear Joshua,_

_I received this letter from Princess Celestia and brought it here. I was surprised to not see you here, but I am leaving the message here for you. Just to let you know, for the Gala, anypony invited needs to have a proper outfit, Rarity does well at making them, so if you need one, then just ask her, I am sure she will make one for you and whoever you invite to come to the gala. Also, thanks again for helping earlier, Apple Jack and them did bother me about the tickets earlier, but I was able to convince them to stop. I was surprised though when Princess Celestia had sent tickets so that each of us could go to the gala. I hope when you go to the gala that you enjoy it._

_With regards,_

_Twilight._

I chuckle at her comment on me enjoying the gala, but nod at hearing what Celestia did, seeing as she is the kind of pony to do that for her student and her friends. Switching to celestia's letter, I start reading it.

_Dear Joshua,_

_In regards to your question as to seeing my sister's memories, that is part of the mind link. When the mind link is established, both sides in the relationship will see the others past. This causes the bond to strengthen until it gets to the point where the couple is capable of multiple things such as hearing the other talk to them via their mind or sensing when they are hurt in any way. You both have a while before reaching this point, but I know you two will enjoy being to together in marriage._

I blush at this and begin thinking of ways to mess with her.

_I am aware that my sister had invited you to come to the gala at the end of the month, when you arrive, I know Luna and whoever you are bringing will want your company, but I would like at some point for us to discuss things, including the topic of your being brought to ponyville. I should let you know, the gala is terribly boring _(no surprises there)_but I am sure that my sister and I can find ways to make it interesting for everyone (_oh yeah, I know it will be interesting with Twilight and her friends being there).

_With regards,_

_Celestia._

Finishing the letter, I can't help but to wonder how either Luna or I will be able to handle this. To not only have each other's memories going through the other's mind when they sleep, but to hear and feel their thoughts and emotions? Deciding that I would think about it later, I go to get some sleep, ready for both getting the cast off when the time comes, and to talk to Luna about our situation. As I pass into the world of dreams, I never the notice the feeling of being watched.

At the same time.

An eye was staring at Joshua from the shadows of his room, red as blood watching him with the patience the source of it had gained in the time of its existence as a voice hissed unheard came from it saying, "Sssssoooooon."

**NM: Ok, whats with the eye?**

**River Song: Spoilers.**

**Me and NM: … Wrong show Doctor Song**

**RS: Oops, good bye then.**

**Me: day in the life of a writer a guess.**

**NM: Whatever.**


	4. Author note

Um, hi, sorry for the false alarm, but I needed to settle something once and for all.

Nightmare Moon: Just tell them idiot.

Me: ALRIGHT ALREADY, JEEZ! Anyway, I needed the help of you, the readers. Right now, I have three possible pairings, yet I am unsure which one to go with. I have been told to go with an OC x Luna x celestia deal, as well as OC x Luna x Derpy/Ditzy. Then there was my original idea of just OC x Luna. Now, as of last chapter, I made the OC x Luna relationship as something that is happening and I am not changing, yet I also established a bond between my OC and Ditzy but I don't know if I want it as an actual relationship with a threesome or just one where Ditzy is just a good friend that the OC trusts besides the others. I have set up a poll on my profile, and I will say this, the first choice to reach 25 votes or with the most within two or three weeks, will be the one I settle on.

NM: so hurry up and vote so-.

Me: *covers her mouth* please vote my friends or I will let her rant and rave on you.

NM: *glares at the author*


End file.
